You Quietly Made Me
by CHLOEOATS
Summary: [AkuRoku] Axel is frantically looking for Roxas, but what happpens when he finds him. one shot R&R Please!


Alrighty, this contains Yaoi and if you dont like that, too bad. dont read. I have warned you.

Disclaimer: I dont own them. wish i did, but alas do not. PLEASEtell me of any gramatical or spelling errors! it would be greatly appreciated.

Have fun!

* * *

Axel was frantic. It had been what seemed like forever since he had seen Roxas. In a flash of darkness, he was in a world and out of it, just sensing his presence was enough, and he had yet to find it. He thought he was getting closer, but every time he followed up on a lead, he came up cold.

But this time he was sure. Roxas was in this world and he would find him. And take him home. His best friend could ignore him no longer. If Roxas didn't recognize him, what would he do?

Take him.

The only solution, the only reasonable solution, was to take him.

Roxas had an air about him that was instantly recognizable, even if you couldn't see him. And axel sure as hell couldn't see him, but he could _feel _him. So he waited.

And watched.

Until finally, the moment came. He'd have to reveal himself.

He watched from above as Roxas took on that boy, his "friend", if he could even be called that. Many others were cheering for him and the boy called Hayner. It certainly was not amazing that Roxas was winning; he was always so good with weapons, despite his small size. With another hit, Hayner was down. For some odd reason, Axel felt like it was also his victory. Sitting down on the roof, Axel watched as the little boy with the odd yellow hat beat the much taller boy, Seifer, without so much as a bead of sweat. But then again, who could tell?

And now it was Roxas' job to fight the boy, Vivi. Axel knew how this would go. Roxas would be winning and time itself would simply stop. He would then have to fight off lower forms of Nobodies and then… then it would be Axel's turn.

But Roxas took no time in defeating the Nobodies. Axel wanted so much not to hurt him, but he had no choice, it was to get his best friend back. He had to buck up.

_It was his turn._

"Quick and painless. Quick and painless," was Axel's mantra. He tried so hard to get close enough to just simply knock Roxas out. He lunged, screaming "Quick and painless!" He ran back as Roxas limply fell, catching him before his body collided with the platform. The people here were losing Roxas, but Axel was gaining him. And Axel was far more important than the people of this town.

With Roxas in his arms, and in a flash of darkness, he was someplace safe. Axel did not wish to take him home just yet. He wanted Roxas to become strong again and then, and only then, would they go home.

The next few days were rocky. Roxas had a high fever and Axel, no matter how hard he tried, could not seem to get it down. He held Roxas in his arms, not wanting to let him go, fearing death would over take him. So he held him and cared for him until the day… 6 days from his disappearance from Twilight Town, he awoke from his sickness.

_And he gained another._

Axel was ready for him when he woke up. When Roxas' eyes fluttered opened, it took everything for Axel to not squeeze the life out of him. He was thrilled to have him back, but in taking care of him, Axel had found some new, frightening feelings. He wanted to kiss those tender lips and caress those supple thighs and, oh, how he wanted Roxas to love him like no one else could. But did Roxas even remember him?

"Unn, where am I?" Axel heard Roxas speak! Finally!

"Roxas, you are someplace safe. Do you remember me?" He tried to speak sweetly.

"You said your name was Axel. I think… I've met you somewhere before, before that fight. I dreamed that we were wearing black, like you are now, and laughing and smiling."

Axel was practically crying with joy. Roxas was starting to remember, and Axel hadn't even needed to provoke it. Tears were spilling over, down his cheeks, gently plopping onto Roxas' warm face. He slowly sat up on his own and reached towards Axel's face to wipe away the tears. _Is it my fault he's crying? Why do I want to make it all better?_

Axel's look of sheer surprise faded as Roxas slowly placed his lips on Axel's, making the tears vanish. Both their hearts were thumping fast, faces red, and Roxas still couldn't remember, but he knew how right this felt, so he prodded Axel's lips with his tongue. Axel opened his eyes, to make sure this was truly happening, and slightly parted his lips for Roxas, his heart beating even faster at the feel of Roxas' tongue finding every crevice possible and ravishing Axel's mouth completely.

Axel felt like melting the second Roxas began to unzip the black coat, slowly moving the zipper down, grazing Axel's exact center, and eventually reaching his groin. Roxas straddled Axel's hips, sliding his arms out of the jacket. Roxas brought his mouth to Axel's neck, sucking and kissing his way back to the yearning mouth of the older boy. Axel, engrossed in the tongue of Roxas, took it upon himself to remove the younger boys coat and shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Pants low on his hips made Axel want to take them off even more, but Roxas who was busying himself with the removal of Axel's shirt, threw it off to the side. Eliciting a whimper from Axel, Roxas moved his mouth to his partner's warm, defined chest. Making circular motions around the erect nipples, Axel moaned out Roxas' name.

"Ro…Roxas! Mo…More!"

"Hnn," Roxas groaned, clamping his teeth down on Axel's left nipple. He slid his hands down Axel's pants and slowly forced them down, leaving a trail of kisses down Axel's abdomen. Skipping over Axel's mounting erection, Roxas kissed along the insides of the exposed thighs, then hovered back at face level, eventually bringing his clothed erection against Axel's not so clothed erection.

Axel, slowly gaining his composure back, placed his hands on Roxas' small shoulders and slid them down to his rear. He let his hands linger there for only a few seconds before bringing them to the front and unbuttoning Roxas' pants. Then came the zipper, which Axel unzipped almost carelessly, grazing his hand over the erection of the smaller boy. He slid his hands into the loose pants and pulled them down slowly, touching every part of Roxas possible. The slow beginning was agonizing as hell, but well worth the wait, because as it turns out, Roxas is quite the minx in bedding a man. He started with his hand, finger to be more specific. One, two, and then even three! Axel was about to go over the edge but somehow Roxas prolonged it. Thrusting and shifting, thrusting and shifting, horizontal dancing, screams of passion, and finally release. The moments were scattered, as if trying to make him dizzy with lust and love. When the panting ceased, a voice was heard by Axel.

"I missed you Axel. I am glad that I remember now." A soft sob came out and big comforting hands made Roxas feel secure.

"I missed you too, Roxas. I love you."

"I love you too." And the smaller boy drifted off into a dreamless sleep, content with his life.

* * *

Please R&R! I hoped you liked me Axel-uke fic! i've grown attached to this writing! 


End file.
